Cursed
by chii
Summary: Left alone by her father, abandoned by her mother and is currently living with her cruel aunt, Kinomoto Sakura strives to gain acceptance in the community and to tame the creature beneath her soul. [Chapters 3 & 4 Up]
1. A Flashback

Cursed  
  
The loud music from the club was totally heard from the corner where I was standing. I watched as a few people entered and exited the certain blue- lighted venue on this dark night.  
  
I, Kinomoto Sakura, am an orphan, left by my father and abandoned by my mother on my aunt's doorstep; I grew with my aunt who was a bitch. A slut from inside out. a prostitute, whom every night, was visited by numerous number of men. meat eaters. Heartless, annoying, stuffy little pigs. Every night the door would open, anytime, any day. until one unexpected day. a man dressed in a dark shriveled coat barged in the house.  
  
He had a young but scarred face. The most peculiar was the x-shaped scar on his left cheek and the scar the ran from his right eyebrow to his right cheek. His face seemed the product of a carved sculpture by someone who doesn't have a single clue what human face looks like. He was a monster.  
  
His gloved hand grabbed my arm while the other hand brought out a sword, which was kept in a sheath behind his back. The katana blade arrived inches from my neck. but my aunt didn't care. She just "made-out" with her costumer that night. She didn't even notice the man threatening to kill me and cut off my head. She just continued to make out with the stuffed, gutless greedy pig. This was a perfect example of a slut in action. a real life SLUT.  
  
The katana drew closer to my neck until I could feel a sharp pain, I, for once, didn't even wince. I just stood there and didn't know what hit me. I suddenly felt all the rage inside me build up. Anger, hatred, for everyone who abandoned me, for those who didn't even give a single damn look at the real me. Anger and hatred from my father who left my mother, only to take care of me. Hatred towards my mother, who feared me and left me in my aunt's doorstep. Revenge for the abuses for what my cousins and my aunt did to me. and vengeance for what this man did, trying to barge in the house and threatening to cut my head off.  
  
I scream filled the air, perhaps coming form my wicked cousins, as fire erupted from nowhere and surrounding me. The fire soon spread out the whole villa in a matter of seconds, faster than any ordinary fire could ever move. I finally felt my whole body being released, slowly at first, then when the man behind me screamed, I was finally free. I made a grab on his dark cloak and put it on, escaping the scene of crime and feeing a few blocks north so that no one could see me. Then here I am, watching the pathetic firemen trying to soften the damage done by the blazing fire, which now spread towards a few houses across.  
  
From afar, I could hear the townsfolk screaming, panicking. An evil grin escaped through my lips as I let out a shrill, evil laughter. the funny thing was. I seemed to enjoy it. A LOT. The burning houses crackling in the fire, the sound of the townsfolk screaming brings music to my ears. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before finally fluttering them open.  
  
There I stood, totally shocked. 'Where am I?' I thought, looking around quietly. From afar I could hear fire crackling, the source was my Aunt's house.  
  
"Ruka-senpai!" Both my mind and my mouth screamed. Quickly, I desperately looked around, looking for help.  
  
'Think, Sakura, think!' I forced myself to think of even a single idea to help soften the fire. 'The club!'  
  
I rushed downstairs towards the dance floor and screamed at the top of my lungs for help. The good thing was it caught everybody's attention when I yelled that there was fire in the neighborhood. Everyone bustle out of the club, each getting their own pail, cloths and even hoses or anything that could suppress the raging fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued  
  
Chii: So how was that? Was it good, bad, or satisfactory? I need at least a review before I continue because I need to see if someone's reading this story so please. I also need some motivation since I'm kinda lazy and if I do get a review, maybe I would continue. I've got the whole plot pasted on my head and I'm just waiting for someone to review. so please? Review? I beg of you!!!!  
  
Oh and I've also got another story but right now it's untitled and I'm still thinking of a title. It's a CCS/HP crossover, hope you guys R&R.  
  
Before I forget, here's the disclaimer that is applicable to every chapter: I only own the plot and some characters, which I made up. The rest of the characters, term and even songs or whatsoever props I use to make this story colorful belong to their respective owners. 


	2. A Few Generations After

Cursed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Throw a paper ball on the next one who comes in." Brad announced loudly, making his group and some other classmates get a piece of paper and roll it into a ball. As for me, I counted quietly in my seat while the class kept quiet, awaiting whomever the "victim" would be this time.  
  
//One// We heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer.  
  
//Two// The footsteps stopped and someone stood by our door, waiting.  
  
//Three// The door slid open and most of us are getting impatient already.  
  
//Four// A figure stepped into the light and everyone took aim.  
  
//Five// The whole class was a mess once they started throwing paper everywhere.  
  
A scream was heard, bouncing on the four corners of the room. This only meant on thing. trouble with a capital "T".  
  
"Bradley Cooper!" The girl screamed, as all eyes stared at her. She wore a white tee under a maroon colored blazer for the top and denim jeans matched with red and white shoes that fit her feet perfectly. On her hair stood a maroon barrette matched with a white one on the other side. She had a brown leather bag hung on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Anzai." He apologized in a somewhat taunting manner. "I guess you learned you lesson today."  
  
"And what is IT, Cooper?"  
  
A grin escaped from his mouth, before he began to speak. "Never wear maroon."  
  
As if on cue, the whole class started throwing pieces of paper at her direction. Once more, she emitted a scream, burst out of the door and didn't return, not even when the first bell rang.  
  
Quietly, I stood up, approaching the blond haired boy, the little troublemaker. He was laughing with his friends, chortling and even mimicking Anzai-san's expression.  
  
"Brad." I called, crossing my arms in front of me. However, he didn't pay any heed, as if he never heard me.  
  
"Brad!" My voice grew louder and firmer.  
  
"Bradley Cooper! Answer me when I'm calling you!" Finally, he and his friends looked at my direction. I neared him quietly eyeing him sternly.  
  
"I need to talk to you. in PRIVATE." I said, giving emphasis on the word 'private'.  
  
His friends began to leave us alone but not after Yamaguchi Yuki, who was one of his friends, gave a comment.  
  
"They need to talk in private. about the plans they are going to do TONIGHT in BRAD'S HOUSE." His friends snickered but I just glared at them, not minding them at all. They're always like this anyway.  
  
"So what's it, Tomoyo?" He asked me quietly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"About Anzai-san, surely, you did hurt her feelings, didn't you ever think of that?"  
  
I hear him sigh deeply. "My girlfriend is always the kind one." He mumbled. "No wonder everyone likes her."  
  
I pushed myself away from his grasp. "I'm serious this time, BRAD. If you continue this doing I might as well."  
  
"What, break up with me?" He raged, causing everyone in the class to stare at us. "You ALWAYS threaten me with those words. Don't you know how much it hurt me if you say those things to me?"  
  
He breathed deeply, glaring at me with pure hatred. "Tomoyo, look, I this is NOT a joke anymore. If you are going to break up with me then tell me, not threaten me!" He screamed angrily, pushing a few desks away from him.  
  
//Chill out, Tomoyo. Don't fight back. Be calm.//  
  
I gave him a warm gentle smile. "Fine, you don't want me to threaten you, right?"  
  
"You got it right." He looked at me with certain fierceness on his voice.  
  
I smiled once more. "Very well," I took out the necklace he gave me last summer and tossed it to his face. "We're through!"  
  
I walked away, leaving him shocked at what just happened. Then I faced him one. last. time.  
  
"I didn't threaten you, did I?"  
  
I went back to my seat with a look of triumph on my face. That's when the second bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ To be continued  
  
Chii's notes:  
  
Okay so how was that? Was it good, bad or totally insane?  
  
I'm sure most of you might ask what has this got to do with Tomoyo, I think you'd find it in the chapters that will follow. Sorry for not updating at once since we have scheduled test coming up this week and I really need to study or else I might be grounded off the computer, which I do not want to happen.  
  
Okay, that's all please submit a review because I would GREATLY appreciate it and it would inspire me A LOT.  
  
Feedbacks:  
  
Meruru-chan Hehe. does it? Actually Ceres inspired Sakura's character in this story from Ayashi No Ceres hehe. Ü Thanks for the review and for being the first reviewer, I give you. A SYAORAN PLUSHIE!!! Ü Domo arigato gozaimasu!  
  
Danielle Ngo (hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com) Hehe. cool. sure more chapters as long as you review. I would love to fill this up with "More Reviews!!!" however, it may not be possible since I'm lazy. with all due respect (;P) thank you for your review. 


	3. Left Alone

Cursed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Home ... A place full of discrimination, selfishness and greed. Home. Or so, I thought it is.  
  
A few years ago, I was banished from this certain place. That was years ago, back when my dad banished my mother and I from the house. The house ... that stood on top of the hill ... a house that towered the whole vicinity ... a place ... that I call home ... which was home ... but never my home...  
  
"Sakura, we're here." Handa Aiko, a tall young woman who took care of me after the incident with my aunt, said. We stood in front of a tall two- story house with pale-yellow walls and a big garden full of flowers in front. "I guess, it's time for us to split up..."  
  
"No!" I pleaded, making a grab of her arm, just before she walked away. "Stay, please? I can't live in this house, not with my father and brother! Please! Live with us! I can't... I just can't..."  
  
I felt tears starting to build up. However, I was strong... I will not cry. Therefore, I closed my eyes tightly as ever, not wanting my emotions to rule over me right now.  
  
"Be strong, Sakura," Aiko replied in a soft and gentle tone. "None of us wanted this to happen, but that's the law. The government-"  
  
"Who cares with what the government says? I don't want to live with my father, and isn't it supposed to be MY decision?" My tears began flowing freely down to my cheeks. Aiko's shoulders tensed up a bit. I could bet she was angry with me for being so stubborn.  
  
"SAKURA!" She warned me, but instead I just ignored her. I just continued one babbling.  
  
"They never understand me and besides..."  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"... Besides..."  
  
"SAKURA! Stop this bickering at once!"  
  
"... Besides... you're the only friend who truly understand me in this whole wide world..."  
  
"Sakura," Her voice, returning back to it's usual, gentle tone. "I-I... have nothing more to say, but you also proved to be a wonderful sister for me. I never thought that no one was there, but I was wrong. You were that someone."  
  
Her voice stuttering, she placed her hand on my cheek and dried my tears. Her voice slightly quivering, she said her final parting words, "I also do not wish for this to happen, but you don't belong to me. You aren't my child, you belong to Kinomoto Fujitaka. He's your real father. He will take care of you. Trust me... Good-bye... I'll surely miss you..."  
  
She hugged me for quite sometime, a reassuring hug that told me that someday, she'd be back... hopefully, someday...  
  
"You're coming back to visit, won't you?" I asked, just to remove the doubts that settle in my head.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I'll visit you, every week." The car's engine started and soon she would be on her way. //But not just now... I had to make sure...//  
  
I ran and tried to chase the slow-moving vehicle. "CAN I STAY AT YOUR HOUSE DURING CHRISTMAS, SUMMER VACTAION, EASTER AND DURING THE FESTIVALS?" I yelled so that she would be able to hear it... Demo... there was no response...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End... for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ey! Sorry for the short chapter, but this is all I could come up with. Sorry for updating just now my reason as always is school and because I wasn't allowed to use the compy for weeks... well, that's basically it.  
  
Feedbacks:  
  
Meruru-chan   
  
Hehe... you're welcome... anyway, happy watching!  
  
Danielle Ngo   
  
Thanks for another of your... long reviews... hehe  
  
Silvercherrywolf   
  
YAY! We have something in common! Hehe... 


	4. Adopted

Cursed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My father... the enemy... the worst person in the whole wide world... the least person I would think of to seek for help... yet, here I am, standing in front of his doorstep, about to knock and to ask for shelter.  
  
I have been thinking and rethinking, since Aiko left a few minutes ago, if I should knock or save my effort and just find a nice place to stay. If I knock, there is a possibility that my father would deny me as his daughter... he could also accept me in with much farther ado. If I find a nice place to stay, I will run out of money since no one would support me or give me allowance and there's another possibility that the government would go to my father's house and check on me. If they find me gone, they might blame my father, resulting to hating me more.  
  
"Whatever!" I mumbled to no one in particular. I lifted my hand and curled it into a fist. I was about to knock when someone already opened the door.  
  
"She's here!" The woman said, without the slightest bit of cheerfulness in her voice. It sounded somewhat annoyed and sarcastic.  
  
I entered the dimly lit house, took of my coat and hung in on the coat hanger. I looked around, trying to get a better view of the house where I was about to live in.  
  
My eyes finally adjusted in the dull light and I could make out five figures occupying two chairs in a room that seemed like a living room. First sat a man, then two women on one seat and on the other sat a tall boy and a girl at least the same age as me... If I could only make out their faces, then I would be able to describe them to you-  
  
"Do you expect me to carry those?" The lady asked, cutting my thoughts. Her tone hasn't changed much, it still sounds as if she's talking to the most disgusting person in the whole world.  
  
"Excuse me?" I wondered what she was talking about.  
  
"Dear child! Listen, will you!" She cried out harshly as I received a painful slap on my arm. "Your luggage, girl! You don't expect us to carry it, don't you?"  
  
// SLAP //  
  
And yet, I received another slap on the same area.  
  
"N-no!" I stuttered and left the room for a while to get my bags sited just outside the gate.  
  
'What's wrong with that lady?' I thought as I placed my right hand over my aching arm. 'Spanking me as if I'm a pest in the house... or maybe I AM... maybe they consider me as the most disgusting thing the whole world...'  
  
I sighed in disappointment. 'This is going to be one heck of a long summer.'  
  
I dumped my bags in a room just by the end of the hall. It was simple and peaceful at the same time. The walls were colored in a light shade of yellow with a bed covered in matching pale blue covers.  
  
The door was made of wood, perhaps oak, with a brass knob at the left hand side. The closet was made of the same material protected in somewhat a yellowish tint of varnish.  
  
Slowly I began to unpack.  
  
My room... the most solemn place I could be in... away from my father... away from the world... but still, inside a place I call home...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End for now  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chii: Okay, that's all for now... at least I uploaded two chapters in one sitting. The plot's VERY slow and I think I'd better speed things up the next chapter. 


End file.
